Stereoscopic NMR imaging can be thought of as a special case of three-dimensional imaging, and has been attempted in the past by using simple projections to represent images at two viewing angles. Linear magnetic field gradients, as those employed in regular MRI, have been used. However, due to the very nature of these linear gradients, the projections obtained are isometric in all directions. They do not contain correct depth information in the viewing direction, and thus will produce erroneous perception in depth as well as in relative sizes. According to our previous analysis, non-linear field gradients are required to encode correct stereoscopic information. Experiments on phantoms with such non-linear field gradients were performed on a GE-2T CSI system (Intramural Research Project Z01-RR-10388-06 BEI). As a continuation to this work, simulations were done for an object under normal imaging conditions with linear field gradients, as well as those under non-linear field gradients. A set of Fortran programs was written for generating projections under the above conditions on Helix computer and the images produced were displayed as stereoscopic pairs with programs written in the IDL language. The results were in good agreement with the experiment, and have been published.